


the beating of our hearts is the only sound

by StartTheFire



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Nova (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, lots of banter, slushie date, these boyz!!! theyre bi and in love!!!, we are here and promoting the spiderstruck agenda, wrote this instead of sleep my friend who beta'd it was disappointed in my grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheFire/pseuds/StartTheFire
Summary: im here, queer, and writing spiderstruck in 2k19miles has a nightmare so sam takes him flying through the night.
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Miles Morales
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	the beating of our hearts is the only sound

_ Aaron’s face loomed over him, like a dark shadow. Miles stumbled back wide-eyed, but frozen. The long, metal waldoes gleamed in the night, the light of a nearby street lamp radiating off of them with a sinister shine. They hung over him, like the teeth of a shark ready to snatch up it’s next prey. As Aaron leaned in closer, his face started to change. Miles leaped back to suddenly find himself at the edge of a roof, but the stickiness of his hands that was usually there was now gone. He glanced back up, only to find how own face just inches away. His eyes looked dark though, cold and unnerving. He could hear his name being said, though Aaron (the other Miles?) didn’t seem to be speaking, it was as though it was booming throughout the entire world. “Miles, Miles, Miles, M-” _

“-iles, are you okay? Miles!” Sam stood back, his eyes nervously fixed on the sleeping (well now half-awake) Spider-Man. The latino reached his hand out, then rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder, gently shaking him. “You good there, dude?” he asked concerned, the rapidly pulled his hand away as Miles suddenly sat up, going invisible.

“I- uh, umm,” stammered the now invisible Miles, his fingers tightly gripping his blanket. He took a few deep breaths, opening his hands and trying to relax. After a few seconds, he was fully visible again. He let out a long sigh, then covered his hands with his face. “Oh god, I’m sorry about that,” he apologized, not daring to make eye contact.

“What?” Sam asked, leaning up against the top bunk and glancing down at his friend, “You just seemed to be having a nightmare then, uh, disappeared on me. Literally. Why do you do that anyways?”  
  
“It’s a fight-or-flight reflex I have.”  
  
“Do actual spiders go invisible too?”  
  
“No, but they don’t have the spider-sense either.”  
  
“Ah.”

The two teens sat in silence for what seemed like half a minute before Sam broke the silence.

“But, uh, really, dude, are you okay?”

Miles sighed again, leaning back against the wall. “It was… a nightmare. Villains and stuff. You know the deal.”

Sam let out a deep breath before turning away, walking across the room, and picking up his Nova helmet. Miles scooted forwards on his bed, curious. 

“What are you doing?” he called out.

Sam turned around and smiled. “Let’s go for a ride. Do you have any cash? Also get your suit on,” he said, opening the window in their room.

* * *

The two boys sat on the roof of a 7/11, their legs dangling over the sides. They were also both in their hero costumes, as Spider-Man and Nova. The sleep-deprived lady at the counter had looked really confused when she saw two superheroes walk in at 2 a.m. and buy slushies, but she didn’t say anything.

Miles takes a sip of his lime slushie, then sets it beside him. “So, uh, where are we?” he asks, turning over to look at his friend.

Sam, who had just drank half his slushie in half a minute and was currently suffering from a brain freeze, glanced over then up at the night sky. “Nebraska, I think.”

“You think?”

“I wasn't really paying attention, I just flew.”

“Well how did you know that we were going to find a 7/11 out here?”  
  
“C’mon, Webs, there are 7/11s literally everywhere,” Sam let out a laugh.  
  
Miles chuckled, “Can you get us back before the morning?”

“I’m sure I’ll find a way,” Sam retorted, bringing his cherry slushie back up to his mouth and practically inhaling the rest of it. He winced in pain, putting his hand up to his head.

“You need to slow down on that, man,” Miles commented, giggling a little.

Sam sighed goofily, commented, “I’ll admit, mistakes have been made.” He picked up his empty slushy cup and threw it in the air. Less than a second later, he lifted his fist and hit the cup with gravimetric pulse, completely destroying it.

“Sublet,” Miles said dryly, taking another sip of his slushy.

Sam just laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Miles finished his slushy and Sam destroyed it again (“You’re going to attract something out here, Rocket!” “We’re in Nebraska, is the tree monster going to come and kill us?”).

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sam turned to Miles and said, “You know, if you ever need to talk, I’m here. I get nightmares too.”  
Miles sighed, but nodded, “Yeah, the other Spider-Man made some joke about how it’s one of the side effects that they mention really quickly while selling you the idea of being a hero.”

“Yeah, after my fake dad came back and then died again I had nightmares for weeks about it,” Sam said, trying to sympathize, “It’s okay, though. You don’t have to be sorry.”

Miles shrugged, but smiled. “Then sorry for saying sorry.”

“You’re missing the point of my deep words.”

“But, thanks for bringing me out here for slushies.”

Sam smiled to himself, “No problemo.”

Miles glanced up to the sky, his eyes trained on the stars. Suns, millions of miles away. Sam had seen them tons of times, but Miles? Not so much. Anyways, he liked Brooklyn and his friends, though he knew that Sam didn’t have a great time at his school. Maybe that’s why he loved space.

“Let’s fly.”  
  
Sam glanced over at his friend, “What do you mean by that?”  
  
Miles stood up, pulling Sam up as well, “You can pick me up and fly around. Nice, gentle flying. Not superspeed break-the-speed-of-sound flying.” 

“But that’s the best kind!”

“I’ll buy you a chocolate bar later, okay?”  
  
“Deal.”

Sam picked up the helmet from next to him and put it on his head, quickly adjusting it before lifting off the ground. He floated a few inches over the ground, making himself just a little taller then Miles. 

“Are you going to use your mask?”  
“Yeah, why?”

“I mean, well, it feels nicer with the wind in you face.”

“Okay, then I won’t.”

_ Plus you look nicer without it _, thought Sam as he zoomed around, floating over the edge of the roof. “How do you want to be carried? Want to be a bird or should I carry you bridal style?”

Miles rolled his eyes, then grabbed Sam’s hands and pulled them between the two. He then used his web shooters to connect their hands. “I’ll just dangle below you. Make sure you don’t throw me at a tree, the webs are pretty strong.”

“Whatever you say, man,” Sam replied, then flew up, lifting Miles off the ground and into the air. 

As the pair of them zoomed over tree tops, Miles smiled to himself. It was a little tricky, but it felt fun. Freeing. He could leave his problems behind. He trailed behind Sam, going in large circles over the Nebraska woods. 

“How are you feeling down there?” cried out Sam, “Because my arms are getting kind of tired.”

Miles laughed, “Nope, I’m doing well.”

Sam smirked, then suddenly dropped. The two teen heroes fell through the air for a few seconds before Miles felt himself scooped back up. His face heated up as he looked over and saw Sam’s face less then a foot from his, the young Nova bridal carrying him. Sam was grinning widely underneath his helmet, Miles could tell. Sam had a pretty smile, the way his green eyes shone. It lit up a room. 

The two of them made eye contact for a moment, then both started to smile, a soft giggle coming from the pair. Sam turned around, heading back toward the 7/11. As he landed on the roof, the Nova did his best effort to not drop Miles, but it was unsuccessful. 

“Sorry, dude,” Sam said, quickly apologizes and floating upwards a bit.

Miles let out an oof and he stumbled over, then pulled himself up his feet. “Yeah, it’s okay. You’ve been nice so you get a free pass this time.”

Sam let out a chuckle, then planted his feet on the ground and pull off his helmet. “This was fun,” he smiled softly, running a hand through his hair that had been matted down.

Miles glanced at the floor then back up to meet Sam’s hazel green eyes. He took another step closer so the two boys were standing a bit more then a foot and a half apart before saying, “You really helped me today, thanks for being there for me.” 

Sam’s entire expression softened and he broke into a grin, “No problemo.” 

Miles took in a deep breath and continued to talk, “I’m really glad your friends and I’m glad we’re roommates. Our friendship just feel right, you know? And you can always talk to me about your dad if you want. You really helped me here today and-” but suddenly his words were cut off by Sam’s soft lips. Miles glanced up startled to see Sam’s bright red face with a sheepish expression all over it. Miles leaned in, holding the back of Sam’s neck and deepened the kiss. Sam’s lips were scratchy, probably because the boy lived in Arizona and had never used chapstick once. But it was still nice. After a few seconds, Sam pulled back, grinning ear to ear.

“I thought that would shut you up, bro.” 

“Bro? We were literally kissing two seconds ago.”  
  
“Fine, Webs.”

The two stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before both of them broke out into a chuckle. 

“So, do you want to go out on a date sometime? One that isn’t in Nebraska?” Miles prompted, pulling his Spider-Man mask out of his pocket.

“Wait, this doesn’t count as the first date?” retorted Sam, putting his helmet back on.

Miles sighed, “You’re cute, Rocket. Now can you bridal carry me back to New York?”  
  
“On it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fic in over a year so uh forgive if this is bad. i just had to do it bc theres only 10 spiderstruck fics so i need to make my own content.


End file.
